Genesis
|Estilo = Época Temprana: Rock progresivo Rock Sinfónico Época Tardía: Pop Rock |Discográfica = Decca, Charisma, Atlantic |URL = www.genesis-music.com }} Genesis es un grupo de rock progresivo británico creado en 1967. Con aproximadamente 150 millones de álbumes vendidos en todo el mundo, Genesis se encuentra entre los 30 grupos más vendedores de todos los tiempos. En 1988 el grupo ganó un premio Grammy por el "Mejor Video Musical", por el tema "Land of Confusion". Los miembros con mayor permanencia han sido Phil Collins, Mike Rutherford y Tony Banks. En sus inicios Peter Gabriel, Anthony Phillips y Steve Hackett también fueron miembros del grupo. Durante el año 2007 el grupo en su versión encabezada por Phil Collins, se volvió a reunir, completando una gira en Europa y Norteamérica. Historia Pre - Genesis: 1963-1968 Tres estudiantes de la escuela secundaria Chartehouse Godalming (Inglaterra), Peter Gabriel , Tony Banks y Chris Stewart, crearon el grupo musical "Garden Wall", inspirados en la música que escuchaban. Tocaban en recitales escolares y fueron ganando experiencia musical. Por su parte, existía otra agrupación musical similar, llamada "The Anon", conformada por Anthony Phillips y Mike Rutherford, ambos del mismo colegio. En 1966 deciden juntarse, creando "The New Anon". Este grupo llamó la atención de su también compañero de escuela Jonathan King, joven productor quien los promovió en la disquera Decca, con la que firmaron su primer contrato en 1968. Inicios: 1968–1969 El nombre del grupo, dado por Jonathan King, alude al Génesis, primer libro de la Biblia (Al principio se llamaban From Genesis to Revelation, como su primer disco, debido a que en America existia un grupo con el mismo nombre. Tras lanzar el disco, lograron convencer a la disquera) Sus composiciones de ese breve período fueron lanzadas como su álbum debut From Genesis to Revelation (es decir, "Del Génesis Al Apocalipsis") en 1969. Sin embargo, King no les trae ningún beneficio, por lo cual deciden abandonarlo. Más tarde conocen a otro productor, Tony Stratton Smith, con el que graban su segundo álbum, Trespass, con John Mayhew a la batería. Una vez terminado el disco, Anthony Phillips decide abandonar el grupo por miedo escénico, que le impedía cumplir con las obligaciones de músico en las giras que realizaban, con él se va John Mayhew. Época Peter Gabriel: 1970–1975 Para sustituir a Anthony Phillips y John Mayhew ingresan el baterista Phil Collins y el guitarrista Steve Hackett, cuya presencia contribuye a definir el sonido característico del grupo, como se aprecia en el siguiente álbum, Nursery Cryme. Comienza así un período de extraordinaria creatividad en el que el aspecto genuinamente teatral de sus actuaciones en vivo (cambios de vestuario, maquillaje y la particular interpretación de Gabriel como vocalista y showman) cobra tanta importancia como el musical, como puede observarse en la puesta en escena de temas tales como "The Musical Box". Las composiciones tienen la complejidad de las de otras bandas de rock progresivo. Las letras narraban principalmente historias de fantasía, futuristas y críticas sociales. Los conciertos estaban saturados de efectos de video y sonido, principalmente de innovadores elementos visuales como luces tipo lásers. El siguiente disco de estudio, Foxtrot, confirma el estilo definido, con gran complejidad musical y literiaria y cerrado seguramente por una de las mejores composiciones de la historia del rock sinfónico: Supper's Ready considerada por algunos críticos como una de las cinco mejores canciones del rock progresivo de todos los tiempos. Esta primera etapa se concluye con la edición de un disco en vivo, titulado Genesis Live donde se registraron algunos de los temas que conforman los discos mencionados hasta aquí. Disco ideado como agradecimiento al público alemán por su acogida en la gira realizada por Europa, debía haber salido tan solo en ese país. Sin embargo, la demanda desde otros lugares fue tan alta que finalmente se editó a nivel mundial. Una prueba del disco llegó a fabricarse como álbum doble, incluyendo el mencionado Supper's Ready. Sin embargo, el deseo de la compañía discográfica de llegar a más oyentes hizo que se modificara, eliminando dicho tema, para convertirlo en disco sencillo. El álbum siguiente, Selling England by the Pound, si bien siguió esta misma línea, demostró una madurez extraordinaria de la banda lo que hizo que sea considerado por muchos el disco más representativo del período de Peter Gabriel en Genesis. Incluye, anecdóticamente, un tema cantado por Phil Collins, "More Fool Me". El lanzamiento del ambicioso LP doble llamado The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway a finales de 1974 marcó la última participación de Peter Gabriel en el grupo. El disco es un álbum conceptual donde Gabriel relata extraordinariamente la historia de Rael en busca de su hermano. Salvando The Carpet Crawlers, no hay en él temas que hayan logrado gran relevancia comercial, en lo cual coincide con toda la etapa Gabriel. No obstante, debe tenerse en cuenta que se trata de una obra bisagra para el Rock mundial, tan solo comparable con otras tales como Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band de The Beatles , Dark Side of the Moon de Pink Floyd , In the Court of the Crimson King, de King Crimson o Tommy de The Who. En Agosto de 1975, al terminar la gira de presentación de este disco, Gabriel anunciaría, por motivos personales, el abandono de la banda, cerrando la brillante etapa inicial, que nunca volvió en los años siguientes. Pueden considerarse de transición los dos discos siguientes, todavía con Steve Hackett en la formación, sumados al disco en vivo grabado durante las giras de presentación de los mismos, titulado Seconds Out, y que resulta verdaderamente extraordinario. , Francia, Julio de 1992]] Época Phil Collins: 1976–1996 Ante rumores de separación definitiva se realizaron audiciones para reemplazar al cantante, lo cual parecía una tarea destinada al fracaso. En los ensayos de los temas compuestos para el nuevo disco, ante la ausencia de vocalista, fue el segundo cantante de la anterior etapa, Phil Collins, quien ensayó las voces, convenciéndose el grupo de que podía ser una opción razonable, apoyado para el directo con su experiencia como actor teatral en sus años adolescentes. A pesar de todo, en la primera gira de 1976, se puede constatar cómo Hackett o Rutherford llevan la voz cantante en la conexión con el público, con un Collins aún no fogueado en las lides de ser frontman de una gran banda. La banda regresó a los estudios como un cuarteto en octubre de 1975 para comenzar su nuevo álbum. El resultado fue A Trick of the Tail, que llegó a ser número tres en Inglaterra y número 31 en Norteamérica (el mejor puesto conseguido por un álbum de Genesis hasta entonces). El éxito confundió completamente a algunos críticos que no podían concebir a Genesis sin Peter Gabriel. Para las presentaciones en vivo, el grupo contrató a un baterista, ya que Phil Collins debía cantar. Bill Bruford, antiguo miembro de Yes y King Crimson, se unió al grupo durante unos meses en 1976, sin que la reunión llegara a cuajar más allá. Es el batería de Weather Report y miembro de la banda de Frank Zappa, Chester Thompson, quien llega como batería para quedarse durante las dos siguientes décadas. La partida de Hackett En Septiembre de 1976, el grupo empezó a grabar Wind & Wuthering. El segundo disco sin Peter Gabriel salió a la venta en Estados Unidos a finales de ese año, y en la primera semana de 1977 en el Reino Unido. Estas dos obras serían presentadas durante una gira que concluiría con la edición del álbum en vivo Seconds Out, el cual cierra esta etapa de transición entre la era progresiva de Gabriel y la mutación al pop. Durante la gira Steve Hackett anunció su partida del grupo, considerando que su peso específico como compositor en la banda no era el adecuado, aunque manteniendo una buena relación con los demás. Esto se demostró en su primer disco en solitario en 1975, aún en paralelo a Genesis, Voyage of the Accolyte, en el cual Collins y Rutherford tuvieron un papel fundamental, hasta el punto de considerarse por algunos críticos como "el disco que Genesis debió sacar tras la partida de Gabriel". Se contrató a un nuevo guitarrista, Daryl Stuermer, para proseguir las giras americanas y europeas, que realmente se ocupaba también del bajo en algunos temas, en los que el propio Rutherford tomaba el papel de guitarrista. En cualquier caso y pese a la complicidad que a lo largo de los años han demostrado Banks, Collins y Rutherford con Stuermer y Thompson, para los discos de estudio el grupo quedó reducido a los tres miembros históricos oficiales. La partida del guitarrista de los solos extraordinarios produce un nuevo cambio en el sonido de la banda. La complejidad artística que había logrado su cumbre en 1973-74 desaparecería para siempre, dando inicio a una etapa caracterizada por canciones rítmicas, y no tanto por la elaboración musical y el vuelo interpretativo. Cambio de sonido , Italia, 6 de septiembre de 1982.]] En 1978, un Genesis reducido a trío lanzó And Then There Were Three (Y Luego Quedaron Tres), álbum con el que el grupo inicia una etapa mucho más comercial, obteniendo un relativo éxito en las radios con el tema Follow You, Follow Me. Aunque la banda todavía mantuvo algunas pocas características del rock progresivo en el contenido de este álbum, la accesibilidad de su propuesta musical iba en aumento. El siguiente disco en lanzarse, con importantes aportaciones de Phil Collins como compositor, será Duke, el cual se convirtió en su primer álbum número uno en Inglaterra mientras ascendía al puesto número 11 en Norteamérica, incluyendo el tema de Collins "Misunderstanding" y el gran éxito "Turn It On Again", que no ha desaparecido de las emisoras comerciales de música en casi treinta años. En la década de los ochenta se editan Abacab, Genesis e Invisible Touch. De este último trabajo salen "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight", "Invisible Touch", "In Too Deep" y en particular el hit rockero "Land of Confusion", que además fue galardonado por tener uno de los mejores videos de ese año, con las figuras animadas en Spitting Image de Collins, Banks y Rutherford además de una original caricaturización de Ronald Reagan como protagonistas. Simultáneamente se suceden los discos paralelos de todos los miembros de la banda. Collins, desde su otro grupo Brand X en los setenta, y tras su éxito con In The Air Tonight, va ganando peso como cantante en solitario en el panorama musical de los ochenta, al mismo tiempo que consolida su posición de igualdad compositiva en el grupo con Banks y Rutherford. Este último obtiene también algunos éxitos con su grupo Mike & The Mechanics, con Paul Carrack como voz, y Banks presenta varios discos, primero con bandas sonoras, luego con temas más pop. El último disco de estudio de esta etapa fue We Can't Dance (1991), que continúa la línea que el anterior con variados estilos característicos del grupo, aunque el peso de Collins es quizá mayor que en los anteriores, y la producción eleva (metafórica y físicamente) el volumen de la batería más de lo razonable. Este álbum debutó como número uno en Inglaterra y alcanzó el número cuatro en Estados Unidos. "No Son of Mine" y "Jesus He Knows Me" treparon con facilidad a los rankings mundiales, además de "Driving the Last Spike" y "Fading Lights". Este álbum es uno de los trabajos más vendidos de Genesis hasta la fecha. Época Ray Wilson: 1997–1998 La exitosa carrera como solista de Phil Collins y su vida familiar lo llevó a abandonar el grupo en 1996. Sin embargo, la banda aún logra lanzar en 1997 el disco Calling All Stations con Ray Wilson como cantante principal. El disco se vendió bastante en Europa y el sencillo "Congo" alcanzó la posición 29; pero ni los críticos ni los fans se preocuparon por el disco en Estados Unidos, en donde se vendió poco y no tuvo éxito. La gira en EE.UU. fue cancelada por eso. Tras finalizar la gira europea, los dos miembros originales despiden a Wilson y deciden retirarse temporalmente. En 1998 se lanza la compilación de cuatro discos Genesis Archive 1967-75 en la que se presenta material inédito junto a grabaciones en vivo de la era Peter Gabriel (incluyendo una presentación completa en vivo del clásico The Lamb Lies Down On Broadway Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, 24 de Enero de 1975. Después en 1999 salió Turn It On Again: The Hits, una compilación que contenía la mayoría de los grandes éxitos de la era Phil Collins, además de "I Know What I Like", de Selling England by the Pound y una nueva versión de "The Carpet Crawlers" interpretada por la alineación de la época Peter Gabriel, aunque los cinco miembros no estuvieron juntos en el mismo estudio durante la grabación; grabaron sus partes en estudios distintos. En el 2000 salió otra compilación, esta vez de tres discos: Genesis Archive #2: 1976-1992, que contenía material de la época en la que Phil Collins fue la voz principal. Turn It on Again: 2007 Entre junio y octubre del año 2007 Genesis desarrolló la gira "Turn It On Again", devolviéndolos a los escenarios. Esta gira constaba inicialmente de 20 conciertos en Europa y 20 en Norteamérica, que posteriormente fueron ampliados dado el masivo éxito de la convocatoria. En el repertorio se incluyeron temas de todas las etapas de la banda, con un gran aparato escénico, obra de Mark Fisher, famoso por haber trabajado en las mejores giras de U2, Pink Floyd, Rolling Stones y Soda Stereo. , EE. UU., tomada durante la gira Turn It On Again 2007]] Aunque nunca perdieron el contacto, realizando incluso una pequeña actuación en 2004 como trío, es este año el momento de la reunión de la formación más estable de la banda, con Thompson y Stuermer acompañando a Banks, Collins y Rutherford. Los ex integrantes de la época dorada, Peter Gabriel y Steve Hackett, no participan en esta gira, aunque Hackett ha manifestado en diversas ocasiones su disposición a estudiar una posible unión, y Gabriel asegura que no excluye la posibilidad de unirse a ellos de nuevo, pero en el futuro, pues actualmente quiere concentrarse en su propio trabajo. Paralelamente a esta gira se reeditó la discografía de Genesis en formato SACD y DVD con audio de alta definición, sonido envolvente y remasterizado. Además, la página The Music edita cada uno de los conciertos de la gira en su Encore Series. Fruto de los conciertos realizados en la nueva gira, el 20 de noviembre se editó un disco doble en directo Live Over Europe 2007, con una selección de los temas interpretados en los diferentes conciertos europeos, mientras que el 26 de Mayo del año 2008 lanzaron el DVD del concierto gratuito que se celebró en Roma titulado como "When in Rome". Formaciones 1967-1968 *'Peter Gabriel': Voz, flauta *'Tony Banks': Teclados, guitarra acústica *'Mike Rutherford': Bajo, Guitarra *'Anthony Phillips': Guitarra, Voces *'Chris Stewart': Batería 1968-1969 *'Peter Gabriel': Voz, flauta *'Tony Banks': Teclados, guitarra acústica *'Mike Rutherford': Bajo, Guitarra *'Anthony Phillips': Guitarra, Voces *'John Silver': Batería 1969-1970 *'Peter Gabriel': Voz, Flauta *'Tony Banks': Teclados, Guitarra de 12 cuerdas/doble *'Mike Rutherford': Bajo, Guitarra *'Anthony Phillips': Guitarra, Voces *'John Mayhew': Batería 1970-1975 *'Peter Gabriel': Voz, Flauta, Percusión *'Phil Collins': Batería, Voces *'Tony Banks': Teclados, Guitarra de 12 cuerdas, Voces *'Mike Rutherford': Bajo, Guitarras, Voces *'Steve Hackett': Guitarras 1976-1977 *'Phil Collins': Voz, Batería *'Tony Banks': Teclados, Voces *'Mike Rutherford': Bajo, Guitarras, Voces *'Steve Hackett': Guitarras *Bill Bruford: Batería (Tour 1976) *Chester Thompson: Batería (Tour 1977 en adelante) 1978-1992, 2007 *'Phil Collins': Voz, Batería *'Tony Banks': Teclados, Voces *'Mike Rutherford': Bajo, Guitarra, Voces *Daryl Stuermer: Guitarra, Bajo, Voces (Sólo en los conciertos) *Chester Thompson: Batería (Sólo en los conciertos) 1997-1999 *'Ray Wilson': Voz x *'Tony Banks': Teclados, Voces *'Mike Rutherford': Guitarra, Bajo, Voces *Nick D'Virgilio: Batería (Sólo en los conciertos) *Nir Zidkyahu: Batería (Album "Calling All Stations" y conciertos) *Anthony Drennan: Guitarra (Sólo en los conciertos) Discografía Enlaces externos * [http://www.genesis-music.com Sitio oficial] (en inglés) * Preguntas y respuestas sobre Genesis (en inglés) * The Genesis Movement Información sobre el grupo y seguimiento a sus carreras individuales (en inglés) * Duke (genesis tribute)(en inglés) * The Lamb Lies On Broadway (en español) * [http://www.progbibliography.de/genesis.htm Bibliografía sobre Genesis en The Progressive Rock Bibliography] * José Luis Schenone, http://www.stickcenter.com/Magazine/Mayo06.pdf "Dinosaurios del Rock - Genesis", (Guitarra Actual - Nº: 29 - Mayo 2006) Categoría:Genesis Categoría:Grupos de Warner Music Group Genesis